Always the Same
by Nil1875
Summary: Tifa always has the same nightmare, but never screams. TifaxCloud Fluff. K. R


When she woke up in the middle of the night it was always from the same dream. The same nightmare. She never screamed. She always stopped herself. She didn't want to wake the man who slept down the hall. She didn't want him to know her only weakness was a dream. Every night she had the dream.

They were together in the flower field. There was white light all around them. He took her hand and everything went black. She was ripped away from him as she yelled his name. She fell through the darkness. She woke up ready to scream. But she wouldn't.

Getting up Tifa splashed water on her face. It was a 5:00 in the morning so she stayed up. She went down to the bar. Cloud was sitting on one of the stools with his head in his hands and a bottle in front of him. Cautiously she walked up and touched his shoulder.

"Cloud?"

He jumped slightly and turned to look at her then turned back to the counter. "Why are you up so early Tifa?"

She rubbed a hand across his back for a minute in a gesture of comfort and walked around behind the bar. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Couldn't sleep," he grunted.

"Hmm.." They were silent as she put away the glasses from the night before.

"You?"

"What?"

"Why are you up?" asked Cloud.

Tifa shrugged her shoulders. "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure," he said. He got up and followed her into the kitchen. He sat at the table as Tifa began to cook. A few minutes passed in silence. Then Marlene walked in with a blanket wrapped around her and a doll in her hand. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Tifa, Denzal woke me up," she said sleepily and climbed into Cloud's lap. A look of surprise crossed Cloud's face then he readjusted Marlene so she wouldn't fall and began to tickle her awake. Giggling Marlene slid off his lap and hid behind Tifa. Tifa laughed and set two plates on the table.

"Eat," she said smiling at Marlene.

Later that night after she had closed up, Tifa poured herself a drink. She would go to bed soon, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to dream again. After a while Cloud came down to see where she was. He hadn't heard her come up and the hallway light was still on. He smiled when he saw her asleep on the counter. She needed a vacation.

He carefully picked her up and took her upstairs. Her arms were around his neck when he put her down on her bed. She wouldn't let go. He sighed and climbed into the bed next to her. Mumbling incoherently she snuggled up to him laying her head under his chin. He put his arms around her and softly brushed her hair with one hand. Her hair smelled like flowers.

_Why does this have to be so complicated? _he thought. _It's hard enough being in the same room with her. Being this close to her..._

_What's the matter Cloud? Too much for you to handle?_ asked a voice inside his head.

_No. It's just...She's so beautiful. And being this close is intoxicating._

The voice in his head snickered. _Then tell her that._

_I can't._

_Why?_

_She wouldn't understand._

_And how do you know that she doesn't feel the same?_

_How could she?_

_You should tell her._

_But I can't..._

Cloud's mental argument with himself was cut short when Tifa stirred. She muttered something. He leaned his head closer.

"Cloud. Where are you? Cloud! NO! CLOUD!"

He watched as her face contorted in fear. Then she sat upright and screamed. Cloud grabbed her waist and sat up pulling her back against his chest.

"Tifa! Tifa shhh it's ok. It's ok I'm here."

Tifa collapsed against him and sobbed.

"Tifa. What happened? Tell me."

She shook her head. Placing his fingers under her chin he lifted her face up to his. "Tell me."

Tears glistened in her eyes. She sniffed and put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. After a while she began to recall her nightmare. "I thought I lost you. Always. Every night I wake up and I think that it's true."

"Tifa have you been having this dream _every_ night?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. You would have just been creeped out."

"Oh Tifa. I think it's time I told you this. It's waited long enough." He slid his hand over her cheek and tilted her face up to his. "When I brought you up you wouldn't let me go. I had to lay here with you." She jerked away but he pulled her back and made her look at him. "No wait let me finish. I had to lay here next to you and every moment was agonizing. Being so close to you and not being able to do anything or even tell you how I feel. Being near you is...intoxicating. You're so beautiful. And your hair..." He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's smells so wonderful. Your perfect skin. Every detail of your face is perfect. You're smart and funny and you've saved my hide more times than I can count. You've always been there for me. I love you Tifa. And I should have told you a long time ago. I should have been here."

He leaned his mouth close to hers and kissed her.

"I should have been there for you sooner. I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Oh Cloud. I love you so much. I'm sorry to. I should have told you about the dreams. I was just so afraid that you would laugh at me. Or be creeped out and leave or..oh I don't even know what I'm saying." she sniffed.

"Shhhhh. Go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning. I promise. I'll be right here for you."

She smiled and closed here eyes. Cloud smiled and kissed her hair. "I'll always be here for you my love. I'm sorry I took so long to get here."

Fin.

YAHOO! I'M ON A ROLL! coughs Ok well got that out of my system. Well I guess it's kinda like my other one but it's a good plot basis so you know... please review I like to know where I missed things, I appreciate opinions, constructive criticism and any suggestions. Also...Oh I donno but now I think I'm going back to writeing Organization stories.


End file.
